


I never wanted to go

by MoiraShipper



Series: If I stay [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Choira, F/M, Happy Ending, Singfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: 5 years after FC, Moira begins to have dreams about someone whom she has no memories of. Continuation of 'Let it all go'.





	I never wanted to go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the sequel of "Let it all go" and, a warmup for "If I stay". Leave reviews please!

_I never wanted to go_

_I don't want you anymore_

_I don't want you to feel the same as me_

_I never wanted to go_

_But, now I'm letting you know_

_I just wanted to feel the life in me_

**I Never wanted to go-Willamette Stone**

Moira woke in a fright, sweat trickling down her face and neck as she gripped the sheet, catching her breath and then looking at the clock on the bedside table. 5am, she still had some time before she had to get dressed to go to CIA's headquarters.

She laid back on the bed, pulling the sheet up to her chin and staring at the ceiling, frowning. For months she had been having the same dream and waking up with a racing heart, her body flushed and sweaty. She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering:

_There was champagne over a small table and terrines full of cherries, and Moira was laying on a large and comfortable couch while a young man above her kissed her neck, muttering words of love, lifting a hand from her waist to her chest and massaging her, over the dress._

_The feel of his lips and caresses together werr too much and she held him by the hair, lifting his head gently and smiling, staring into his blue eyes and the he gave her a beautiful smile, kissing her lips with passion, before catching her in his arms and carrying her toward a double door._

"Who are you, blue eyes?" The woman wondered.

She didn't remember going out with anyone with blue eyes, which meant that he should exist only in her dreams and she sighed, pulling the sheet to the top of her head, feeling somehow devastated.

The rest of the day was considered quiet, as quiet as it could be working at the CIA and so Moira went to the bar, in Langley, with Levine, Arianne and Jesse, since it was Friday. The four relaxed and laughed as they sat in front of the counter and Moira shook her head, laughing, although inside she felt a void that no matter how much she threw herself on missions at the CIA or went out with her colleagues, it didn't seem to pass and she looked to her left and saw a man in a wheelchair, sitting in front of a young man with smooth brown hair wearing glasses.

The man had curly brown hair, a little longer, with a beard, but the blue eyes were undoubtedly the same she had dreamed of. But he couldn't be real, it was crazy, she'd never seen him out of her dreams.

His eyes stared at her intensely, with love, sadness, regret, and Moira frowned, then seeing near where he was standing, some young men shouting at a friend to turn all the beer down his throat.

_"Moira Mactaggert."_

_"Charles Xavier."_

_"Do you have a minute?"_

_"For a pretty little bean with a mutated MCR-one gene, I have five. I say MCR-one and you would say auburn hair. It's a very groovy mutation..."_

And then, as her eyes focused on the blue-eyed man's table, he and the other man had already left, and she shook her head, her heart racing and her brow furrowed. Who was Charles?

It seemed that the bar was suffocating her and so she got up and said goodbye to her friends, taking her purse and putting on her coat, leaving.

The traffic light was open and she started to walk, when she noticed that she only carried her purse and that she had left in the bar the briefcase with the case she was reading. She began to turn around on the crosswalk when she saw a strong light illuminating her face from a car that was advancing toward her.

And suddenly, her mind was invaded by memories she didn't know she had, but that having them back, it was as if they had never gone.

The first meeting on the bar, with flirtations from his part and she not wanting to admit that she was attracted to him because she had work to do. The first mission on the ship, recruiting other mutants, the mission in Russia, his mansion, flirting and finally giving herself to him on the couch of the elegant room before they went to his bedroom. The mission against Shawn, Cuba, her bullet going towards Erik and him diverting it, hitting Charles, the beach. The farewell kiss.

Moira glanced forward, her eyes glittering and her brow furrowed, her fingers pressed to her lips, holding the urge to cry as she saw that the street and the people in the bar were frozen, just like the car that was only a few inches from her.

And on her right side, a wheelchair slid and stopped beside her, and the woman saw Charles, different with his long hair, a beard and a tired look, with two fingersn his head, his blue eyes serious, but shining and he asked. worried, seeing her expression:

"Moira, do you know where you are?"

She was still as beautiful as ever, her chocolate eyes that always widened a little at the sight of him, the birthmark beneath her right eye, her beautiful auburn hair.

"I'm on a beach..." She murmured, the first tears falling as she placed two fingers between teeth to keep her lips from trembling anymore.

Charles saw the same farewell expression on her face, her forehead wrinkled for wanting to cry, but this time there was not only sadness and resignation, there was relief, love and excitement, making Charles's heart beat fast as it hadn't happened for 5 years, his eyes shining brighter as he stared at the woman of his life, more beautiful than ever, and she added:

"In Cuba, with you."

"Moira..." He whispered excitedly, holding out his hand and she took his hand as he said: "And I'm on that beach with you."

"Why did you give me back my memories, Charles?" She whispered, lowering her hand to her lips and staring at him confused, her heart racing. "We talked and I agreed with you, although I didn't want to go."

"And I never wanted to let you go." He admitted resentfully, staring at her. "I thought it would be the best for you. I had promised that you wouldn't suffer because you wouldn't have memories of that time, but I ended up breaking that promise more than a year ago."

"I thought I'd stand the separation, Erik and Raven leaving, but in the last few months the school had to close its doors and I ended up getting lost on the way, drinking daily to block everything, people's mind around me, and my thoughts about you, from when you stayed by my side when the mansion was ready to receive the first students. And that weakened the barrier that I put in your mind and I saw how much it was affecting you." He finished, a tear trickling down his face, feeling sorry, selfish. "And I was selfish, forgive me my dear... And if you want me to go, I will."

Moira raised her hand to her mouth, closing her eyes for a moment, her fingers touching her lips, sad by her own suffering, his suffering and his choices, even if it had been his decision and she held Charles's hand, reopening her eyes and then smiling, lowering her hand and bending a little to face him in the same heigh, her heart racing and said:

"Maybe letting go of that relationship was good... It showed us that deep down, we love each other strongly and that in the end, we would end up getting together again."

"Your mind is always so beautiful, always so clever..." He murmured, lifting his free hand and caressing her auburn hair.

Moira let out a small laugh, staring at him with love and neither of them cared that they were in the middle of a street still frozen by Charles and slowly their lips meet in a kiss full of love and relief after 5 years of separation and Moira felt as if a tremendous weight had left her heart.

Charles released her hand, drawing her closer by her back to sit beneath his knees, deepening the kiss and tasting her, a taste that seemed to be engraved in every cell of his body.

Moira wrapped her arms around his neck, caressing his longer hair, finding him even more charming with them, as she parted her lips for him and Charles stroked her back, making her body temble as his tongue found hers.

When they parted, breathless, they felt full, complete, and Moira left his arms, leaning forward again and Charles stroked her cheek, looking at her passionately, and said:

"I don't want to let you go again..."

And Moira kissed his lips again, saying, before they left together:

"And I don't want to go."


End file.
